clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Evil Puffles
Chapter 1:In the Beginning It was late at night. Gary, Shark, Hat and Bark were at the Pizza Parlor having pizza. They had left their Puffles at home. "Hey, you know what's weird?" Snowman asked. "No, what?" Hat asked him. He replied, "I had a dream about Icer, Lemon, Skippred, Fire and many other Puffles turned evil". They all started laughing. That could never happen. Why, and how,could Puffles be evil? Nobody knew. Except the most evilest penguin in Gary's neighborhood, Sanity Penguin, did. He was locked in a cell in his igloo for hacking. He wouldn't be out for a while. Or that's what the EPF thought. Chapter 2:The Escape! Sanity sat in his cell in his igloo. There were other cells,with other hackers in it. His igloo was now a prison. Microchip sat in the cell next to Sanity. Due to Micro's latest screw up, with the help of the others hackers (not Sanity), they were all in jail again. Sanity didn't trust Micro. He would bust out without the other hackers. A few moments later, the cops left. Sanity jumped over the cell door. Microchip, the hackers, and other people in the cells (Herbert and Klutzy/robbers) stared at him. "Help us out!" a robber said. "I'd rather not," Sanity said, and ran out of the igloo. He ran down the street,and into the Plaza. He found a lazer gun that turned anything into a evil person. He grinned evilly, put the gun in his "Evil Material" bag,and ran off. Chapter 3:Walrus Attack "Ah,it's complete!" Gary said. He had just finished making a security camera that identified anyone that stood on his welcome rug inside his igloo. He then heard a knock on the door. "Hey,it's Snowman!" someone yelled through the door. "OK, coming!" Gary said. He opened the door and let Snowman in. The camera scanned Snowman. "Identified as:Snowman 1001" the camera said. Gary smiled. The camera worked! Snowman just shrugged and they walked into the kitchen for some pizza leftover from the night before. Meanwhile, outside on the street, Sanity was running up to Gary's door. Behind him was a pack of walruses. Sanity jumped in front of the door and rang the doorbell, then ran behind the walrus pack. Gary ran to the door and opened it. The walruses charged in. The only person outside was Sanity. He snickered evilly. "How do you like that,Gary?" he sneered. Gary didn't say anything. He was being carried by the walruses. Snowman saw them coming his way. He shrieked and hid in the cabinet. "I hope they won't fin-" Snowman didn't get the chance to finish. The walruses opened the cabinet door and grabbed Snowman. Sanity walked out, and the walruses, who were carrying Gary and Snowman, followed behind. Chapter 4:Captured! The walruses threw Snowman and Gary into the Everyday Phoning Facility. They locked the door tight. It was quiet in the building. There were lots of cobwebs. "This is freaky" Gary said. "Yeah, very freaky" Snowman agreed. Gary then had a idea. He pulled out his EPF Spy Phone. He started pressing buttons. A small screen popped out of the phone. It was black and white, then it changed into the face of a penguin. The penguin was Hat Pop. "Hat!" Snowman and Gary said at the same time. "We are locked in the Everyday Phoning Facility. Help!" "Don't worry! I'm on my way!" Hat replied to her friends. The small screen went back into the Spy Phone,and Gary put it back in his pocket. He was worried. Would Hat get caught as well? They didn't know. They just had to wait. Chapter 5:The Puffles are caught! "Now Lemon, don't pull off any pranks while I'm saving Snowman and Gary." Hat warned her yellow Puffle, Lemon. Hat ran out her igloo door. Moments after, someone came in, grabbed Lemon, and put him in a bag. He moved on from house to house. He stole Snowman's Puffle, Icer, Gary's zpuffle, Fire, Chill's Puffle, Orangey, and all the other Puffles on the island. That someone was Microchip123, who got out of jail thanks to Sanity, who finally agreed to let him, the hackers/robbers, Herbert and Klutzy help him. They ran off to the Dojo. The pushed a button, and a wall of the Dojo opened, and below was some steps. They ran down the steps. As soon as they ran down the last step, they put all the Puffles into a tank. All the Puffles on Club Penguin were in there. It was madness! Meanwhile, Hat had saved our 2 friends. When they got to the Plaza, they fell through a trap and landed in the hideout of Sanity's. They say their Puffles in the tank. What could they do to save them? Chapter 6:Club Puffle:The land of King Lemon Sanity opened the top of the tank. He zapped the Puffles one by one with the evil zapper (the one he found in Chp. 2), and after a few seconds, the Puffles had evil grins on their faces. Gary, Snowman and Hat didn't like the looks on the faces. Before they knew it, the Puffles had taken over CP. The initials were still CP, but, it was called Club Puffle:The land of King Lemon. Hat's yellow Puffle, Lemon, was one of the many puffles to be zapped. He was known as "King Lemon" of Club Puffle. The penguins (not counting robbers/hackers) were his "slaves". He locked Hat, Snowman, Gary, Barkjon and all their friends in the Everyday Phoning Facility. "What are we gonna do?" Hat's brother, Beanies, said. "Break out of course!" Metalmanager told him. "But how?" Chill asked Metal. Chill was right. How would they get out? They needed to get out before Lemon took over any other part of the world. Soon, the planet would be "Planet Lemon" if they didn't do anything about it. They thought of a plan. Then, Snowman smiled ear to ear. "I have a plan!" he shrieked. Chapter 7:Snowman's Plan "Okay, you know those camera's that are watching us?" Snowman asked. "Yes......" his cousin Gsnap said. "I'll need someone to remove them." Snowman said. "I could do it." Jet Pack Guy said happily. Jet Pack Guy flew into the air and unplugged the cameras and dropped them on the ground. "Now, I'll need somebody to take off the wood on the door." Snowman said. "I'll do it!" Rory said happily. Rory took off the nails of the wood and the wood fell to the floor. "Now, since the door is locked, we'll need to take each piece of wood and clone it with this cloner I found. The cloner can make it stronger and bigger, too." Snowman said. He put the wood into the cloning device. After a few seconds, there were 57 pieces of wood that were strong. "Good! Now we need to nail them all together." Snowman said. Rory got out his nails and nailed them together. "OK, 1, 2, 3!" Snowman shrieked. They ran to the door. The wood smacked the door wide open. They didn't need the wood anymore, so they placed it in the middle of the Ski Village. "Now, let's find Sanity's zapper and make the Puffles good again!" Chill exclaimed. Everyone ran to the Plaza. What they found was not so good... Chapter 8: Orangey, Lemon's Second-In-Command "Hey! Orangey! Get down here now!" yelled Chill. But Orangey didn't listen. He was too busy telling Fire, Lemon's third-in-command to go capture all the penguins they saw. "Oh no! This is horrible!" Hat screamed. Within minutes, Barkjon was grabbed in a net and pulled up to the top of the Stage. "Guys! Help meeee!" Barkjon yelled as he was pulled up to the top. "Icer! Get us some lemonade!" shouted Lemon at Snowman's poor hypnotized Puffle, Icer. "Yes sir." Icer replied. "We need to come up with another plan." York said. Chapter 9: Finding a Hiding Place "Well, until this whole thing is over, we will have to find a safe hiding place." said Metalmanager. "We need to save Barkjon AND our Puffles!" exclaimed Gary. Lemon threw a bomb into the distance and the Lighthouse was destroyed! "Oh no! Rory! Start building a new lighthouse!" said Chill. "I'm on it." said Rory as he waddled down to the Beach. "We could hide in the Virtual Reality Room." suggested Rookie. "Great idea! Let's go!" said Dot as they all waddled down. They went to the Everyday Phoning Facility, then to the EPF Command Room. They all went into the Tube Transport and they were taken to the VR Room in seconds. "So, let's come up with a plan to save Barkjon." said Snowman. They thought of very random things, including getting him down with a string of pizza. Chapter 10:Robbsi to the Rescue "I've got it!" Robbsi said. "What?" everyone said. "I'll throw rope up to the top of the Stage,while you guys dress up as green Puffles in green clothing shouting 'ALL HAIL LEMON!'." Robbsi said. Everyone looked at him. "Are you sure it'll work?" Aunt Arctic wondered out loud. "It's gotta work." Robbsi said. The penguins got on the green clothing. They ran around Lemon's throne and said "ALL HAIL LEMON!". Robbsi was behind them,throwing the rope up to the roof of the stage. Orangey saw Robbsi doing so,and he screamed to tell Lemon. "YOUR HIGHNESS! ROBBSI IS TRYING TO GET BARKJON DOWN OFF THE STAGE ROOFTOP!" he yelled to Lemon. "Get him up on top!" Lemon ordered. "Yes sir, right away sir!" Orangey said. Orangey pushed Robbsi on top of the Stage. Gary, Hat and Snowman, along with everyone else, ran off before Lemon returned. Robbsi and Barkjon cut their nets open, and jumped off the side of the Stage. They ran off, looking for their friends. Chapter 11:Underwater Mysteries Robbsi and Barkjon looked all over the island. They couldn't find them. The only place they hadn't looked in was the Underwater Room. "Are you sure we should go underwater?" Barkjon asked. "We haven't looked in there." Robbsi said. "Eh,fine." Barkjon replied. They put on their snorkels and swam into the Underwater Room. What they saw was wonderful! There was a castle. They soon realized that this was Lemon's kingdom! "It's beautiful." Bark said. "So true." Robbsi agreed. They saw their friends in the Hidden Lake. They swam out of Lemon's kingdom and back to the dry land. "We've got bad news. Lemon cloned the Elite Puffles. The real Elite Puffles and their clones are Lemon's army!" Hat said worryingly as they arrived at shore. They heard some marching above them. It was the Puffles, and they were in the Town! "We had better find a way to stop them." V-Rex said. The penguins ran out of the Hidden Lake. When they got to the Cave Mine, the EPA (Elite Puffle Army) was standing in the room. "Uh oh." Gknee and Beanies said at the same time. Chapter 12:Won...or Lost? Lemon's army charged near Snowman, Hat, Bark and Gary, along with their friends. "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Explorer screamed. "I don't think so." Gary said. Gary got a microphone out. He started singing this song and a cloud of dust formed. When he finished and the dust disappeared, the army of Puffles weren't there. "Did we win...or loose?" Robbsi wondered out loud. Nobody knew for sure. The penguins went to the Plaza. Chapter 13:In for a Rude Awakening As said in the end of Chapter 12, the group of penguins went to the Plaza. When they got there, it was calm and quiet. But, then the old Plaza fell to the ground. It was just cardboard! Gary was in shock. In front of him was Lemon, sitting in his throne. The EPA was surrounding them. "Give up yet?" Lemon asked. "My army is too powerful. You'll have to give up sooner or later!" Gary didn't know what to do, or say. He just ran off. The penguins followed. When they arrived in the Wilderness, a giant net came above them. Everyone (but Gary, Snowman, Hat, Bark and Chill) were put into the net. The net flew off. "GERMXDUDE!" Bark yelled to his brother. "What will we do now?" Hat wondered. They sat there. Sensei came up to them after a while. "Hello young grasshoppers." he said. "What seems to be wrong?" "My Puffle got zapped my a ray gun and now he's evil and Club Penguin is now Club Puffle because he took over." Hat told him. Sensei looked at Hat, very puzzled. "You mean you're Puffle is King Lemon?" he asked her. "Yes." she said, sadly. Sensei smiled. He knew what he had to do. Because they were all ninjas, he was going to teach them to be as powerful as him. He taught them for days and nights. A week after he trained them, he knew they were ready. He also knew that Lemon had sent the EPA, Herbert/Kluzty and the robbers/hackers out near the Dojo. He looked down the steps that lead up to the Dojo Courtyard. They were coming. He turned around and looked at his 5 students. Ne nodded his head. Chill, Hat, Gary, Bark and Snowman ran down the steps. They beat up the army of Lemon/his minions and wrapped them to a tree. They ran off into the wilderness. The Dojo was near the Tallest Mountain, so they needed to find their way back to CP. Chapter 14:Taking care of Sanity and Micro..... not really They were halfway back to CP. Gary was tired. They had just stopped for a rest. "We can't defeat Lemon, even if we are close to." Snowman said. "He's a master in the ways of the pranks." "That might be so." Gary said. "We can still handle him. He's just a Puffle!" "Ummm, guys?" Chill said, pointing at the right. They saw Sanity and Micro comming their way. Gary got up and took care of them easily. "Do you really think that would hold them of-" Chill didn't get to finish, because Sanity and Micro were carrying them to Lemon. "Well, at least were heading back to CP!" Chill said. "CHILL!" the other 4 screamed at him. Chapter 15: Taking Care of Business Sanity and Micro dropped the 5 Card Jitsu warriors in front of Lemon. "It's about time you n00bs finally found them!" Lemon said hatefully. "Orangey, Fire! Take them away!" Orangey and Fire did as he said. Lemon snapped his fingers (wait, does he have fingers?) to bring them back. When they returned, they were tough. Gary stared at his friends next to him, and his friends in the net. "Well?" Snowman said. "What are you gonna do?" "Watch and learn, my padawan." Gary said sarcastically. But Snowman watched anyway. Gary beat up Orangey, Fire and the 2 hackers easily. He put them in a duffle bag and locked them in it. They looked at Lemon. "I know what I have to do." Gary said. Chapter 16:The Final Showdown "DON'T DO IT GARY!" Hat screamed. Gary rolled his shirt sleeves down. To make a long story short, he beat up Lemon. After he beat up Lemon, he found Sanity's evil zapper, reversed it to good, and zapped the Puffles. Everything was back to normal. THE END